


Sunflower Christmas

by Zairafuana



Series: Prince of Hearts (Various Sanji Pairings) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a loving boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender unease, Genderfluid Sanji, M/M, Reiju being a good big sister, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sanji wants to share his true self with Ace. But he's frightened that Ace might not understand. Reiju believes that Sanji's fears are unfounded so she helps her younger sibling to show himself to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Prince of Hearts (Various Sanji Pairings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sunflower Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tumblr bud Mugiwaranofuckyou
> 
> Note: Sanji always uses he/him pronouns, no matter how he’s feeling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Soft zephyrs kicked up flurries of snow outside the large townhouse. Windchimes and strings of bells sounded. The bright jingles carried on the breeze. Each chime made Sanji clench his hands in the silk fabric covering his legs.

Long slender fingers gently took hold of his chin, turning his head forward. His gaze still lingered on the snow outside. He watched the snow kick up in the air like his slamming pulse. He did not want to go through with his evening plans. His legs felt strange, smooth, and oddly perfect. He squeezed his knees together and scrunched up his face slightly as he felt the soft bristles of a toothbrush gently sweeping against his eyebrows to style them.

“Stop biting your lips, Sanji.” Was the soft demand as he felt another tap against his nose. His gaze snapped forward and he stared into his sister’s beautiful face. She was smiling the slightest bit as he felt her hands move to his hair. He blushed hard as she brushed his hair down flat before she grabbed the curling iron and began to manipulate the blond locks to curl in cutely.

“That’s a good girl, Sanji.” Reiju praised gently as she put the curling iron down on her vanity. She held his jaw once more before she began to carefully apply lipstick to her little sibling’s lips. The color was a beautiful frosted blue with a slight gloss. The color made Sanji’s blue eyes seem to sparkle.

Once the last bit of makeup was applied, she took Sanji’s hand and squeezed gently. She gave him an approving look and moved over on her seat so that Sanji could see himself in Reiju’s vanity mirror. She smirked the slightest bit as she saw those lovely eyes widen in surprise. “How do you feel?”

Sanji couldn’t speak at first. His knees trembled as he stood and kept gazing into that mirror. His fingers shook as he stroked them down the front of his blue Christmas dress. He blushed softly as he moved his hips, causing the white fur trim of his mid-thigh dress to sway back and forth. His hands dipped down to the white stockings he was wearing, touching the soft silk almost obsessively.

Vicious training in the back of his mind told him this was wrong because he was a man. The voice was slowly drowned out by his sister’s sweet acceptance telling him there was no law saying he had to be a man every minute of the day. The look currently settled in her soft expression told him that he was free to feel how he felt.

“I-I feel pretty.” He whispered, voice weak and cracking the slightest bit.

“Good. That’s how it should feel.” Reiju stood and her strong arms wrapped around her sweet sibling. She eased an elegant sunflower barrette into Sanji’s hair before she pulled away from him. “Put on your shoes. I shall see if our guest is awake yet.”

“W-wait!”

“What’s wrong?” Reiju turned back, wanting to alleviate any fears he was having.

“Shouldn’t… Shouldn’t I have something a little extra?!” Sanji squeaked, hands going to his flat chest. The gesture made Reiju frown the slightest bit. She took his hands in hers and squeezed gently.

“Sanji, breasts don’t make the woman. They’re just a byproduct.” Her hands moved up to straighten the sweetheart collar of his dress. “That feminine feeling inside is what makes you a woman. You’re perfect just like this.”

There was something about the sincerity and authority in her voice that caused Sanji to smile. To him, his sister was his feminine idol. He wanted to be just like her, strong and beautiful. Stunning. And if someone of such perfection said that he was perfect like this then he had to be, right?

-z-

A long, pained groan escaped the freckled man currently sitting collapsed against the fancy dinner table. Smashed food lay on the festive placemat and a half-finished plate of food lay about three inches away from his face. Glazed eyes slowly blinked open as he tiredly sat up.

Ace normally did not mind how he tended to collapse everywhere. It was only times like now when he was trying to have a holiday dinner with his lover and the man’s sister that his disorder really bothered him. Ace hated to be rude and he felt like this was the rudest.

He looked about as he sat up and sighed. Sanji and Reiju’s plates were already cleaned up. Feeling dejected, he took his plate and lethargically started to finish his meal. The long-cold food told him he had been unconscious for some time but the lack of food on his face told him that someone, probably Sanji, had been nice enough to clean the mess away.

He was finishing the last mouthful when he heard the sound of heels against a hardwood floor. Expecting to see Reiju, he turned to greet his host. He stopped mid-turn, his body frozen as he sat there stunned by the image before him.

Sanji stood in the doorway wearing a blue and white Christmas dress. The blond looked perfect in the glow of the Christmas tree coming from the living room. The shy blush made Ace’s heart go aflutter as he slowly stood.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered, voice tight with awe. He suddenly felt under-dressed but the thought quickly left his mind as Sanji bowed his head cutely.

“You really think so?” Sanji’s voice was almost a whisper. His fingers trembled as he repeatedly smoothed out the waves in the skirt section of his dress.

“Of course. There’s no other way to describe it. It’s like an angel dressed you.”

“You’re an idiot, Ace.”

“But a cute idiot.” Ace gave his lover a lop-sided grin. “It lets me attracted the cutest girls. Like you.” The freckled man strode across the floor and reached out. His arms wrapped around Sanji’s waist and he gently pulled his lover against his chest.

Sanji’s eyes slipped closed and he snuggled against Ace’s strong chest. His breath quaked and a sweet smile pulled at his lips. The two stood there, embracing as Ace pressed a kiss to Sanji’s golden locks.

“Would you like me to call you my girlfriend for tonight?”

“I… I would really appreciate that. Thank you.”

“God, you look so beautiful, Sanji.” Ace dipped his head, pressing his lips to Sanji’s. The kiss was sweet and chaste. It broke a second later so that Ace could nuzzle his girlfriend’s cheek.

“I see a romantic fire waiting just for us. I say we take full advantage.” Ace pecked a quick kiss to his lover’s lips before picking the blond up bridal style. A little squeak escaped Sanji at the sudden lift but he soon smiled. He rested his head on Ace’s shoulder, fingers playing in the man’s black hair.

Ace walked into the living room and moved to the plush couch. He sat down and cradled Sanji in his lap. He pressed their foreheads together and gazed into his girlfriend’s visible eye. The heat from the crackling fireplace warmed the chill from their bones and kindled their hearts.

“Merry Christmas, Sanji.” Ace whispered softly, nuzzling his nose to his lover’s.

“Merry Christmas, Ace.” Sanji’s gently cupped the man’s jaw and pressed another kiss to his lips. The kiss stayed soft, heating slowly with gentle passion. The two lost themselves in the loving warmth of the other, basking in the moment.

**~*~End~*~**


End file.
